


A Virgin to Redeem the Billionaire

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas falls in love anyway, Dean is a real asshat at first, Emotional Manipulation, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of cheating (not Destiel), Mentions of drug selling (not Destiel), NSFW, Smut, Top!Cas, blackmailing someone into a relationship, bottom!Dean, virgin!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: When Castiel meets Dean Winchester, the other man seems to be a real asshole. So it doesn’t surprise him, when Dean shows up again and this time blackmails Castiel in a horrible way. Castiel agrees to be his boyfriend, only to protect his family, but along the way he actually falls for Dean.





	A Virgin to Redeem the Billionaire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !! Welcome to my newest fic! This one was for the [Destiel Harlequin Challenge!](https://destielharlequinchallenge.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My prompt was: Self-made billionaire Kaine Michaels has just given Gisella Drummond, daughter of one of New York’s most influential dynasties, a shocking ultimatum: use her spotless reputation to save his own or he’ll ruin her family for betraying him! Kaine knows Gisella wants him, and he knows how much pleasure he can give her! But uncovering sweet Gisella’s virginity makes Kaine want her for so much more than revenge…
> 
> and that's what I did with it! :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

Castiel sighs loudly when he realizes that he is late for work, again. Normally, it doesn’t really matter, since his father owns the whole company, but Castiel hates to disappoint him. He is still new in the company, after finishing his studies, and he has the feeling that his co-workers are judging him. 

He would just need to prove himself.

“Fuck!” 

Castiel nearly falls to the ground, when a man crashes right into him. The other man curses like a sailor and Castiel looks at his coffee, or rather what’s left of it. Most of it spilled on the ground, but his white shirt is also turned a dark brown.

“Oh no.” Castiel mumbles and he tries to rub over it, but of course that only makes it worse. Castiel looks up again and looks into the greenest eyes he has ever seen. Even though the stranger looks furious, he is breathtaking.

“Are you blind?” The guy growls and Castiel tilts his head. He wasn’t the one, who crashed into him, so Castiel just bends forward and grabs his now empty coffee cup.

“I apologize.” Castiel whispers quietly, because he knows how men like this can be. The other man is wearing a dark suit with a red tie and he looks as if he knows exactly what kind of effect he has on people. 

“You better.” The guy says and he is still glaring at Castiel. Sometimes, Castiel really dislikes people, but he still tries to be kind and polite, besides, he is a bit intimidated by the other man, he looks as if he would like to kill someone. 

Castiel can’t force himself to look away, as the man really is beautiful. Almost as if he was just another book character, beyond reach for Castiel.

“I know that I look good and that you would like to have me, but you don’t have to stare like that.” The guy says, when he realizes that Castiel is still watching him.

Just before Castiel can answer anything to that, the other man is already storming into the other direction. Castiel shrugs at himself and then looks at the ground, there is a tiny name tag lying on the ground and a bit curious Castiel picks it up.

_'Dean Winchester.'_

Castiel frowns. Oh, now he understood why the man seemed too familiar. Dean Winchester was once the business partners of his dad. While Chuck mostly publishes books by well-esteemed authors, Dean Winchester had owned a few museums. Castiel isn’t really sure what exactly happened, but he knows Dean is bankrupt by now.

That would explain his bad mood. 

Castiel continues his way to work and is glad when he finally reaches the big building. Unlike his father, Castiel has just a small office on one of the lower floors. He doesn’t want to brag with his family name and so he enjoys working down there in peace.

“Cassie, my favorite brother.” Gabriel says, just as Castiel goes to close the door to his office. Gabriel is only one of his many older brothers, and Castiel isn’t sure if he is the most annoying or the best brother he could have.

“Gabriel, I told you to call me Castiel.” He answers, even though he knows from previous experiences exactly how he’d react, and that would be for Gabriel to ignore it. Gabriel pushes himself through the door and sits down on the small chair by Castiel’s desk. Castiel rolls his eyes at his brother and sits down in his own leather armchair.

“Dad wanted me to tell you that he is still waiting for the new manuscript for your love story.” Gabriel says and he pretends to gag at that. While Castiel loves writing stories, just as much as his father does, he has set his heart on romantic novels. Chuck however writes mostly supernatural books.

“I know, but I’m stuck.” Castiel almost whines and Gabriel chuckles. His older brother doesn’t write at all and he never fails to point out how much he hates working for Chuck, even though Castiel knows it’s a lie.

“Well, better make sure he has it next month.” Gabriel says and with that he gets up again. Castiel nods and puts his empty coffee cup on the table. The name tag from Dean Winchester falls down as well.

“Dean Winchester? You know him?” Gabriel asks and he seems a bit surprised. Castiel shrugs and doesn’t really know how to answer to that, because while he just met him, he doesn’t know Dean at all. Okay, well he knows that he’s an asshole.

“Yeah, but…” Castiel starts, but his older brother holds up a hand, like always when he doesn’t really want to hear Castiel’s answers and to show that his question was rhetorical. 

“You know that he betrayed us, right? Dad had organised this huge event in one of Dean’s museums to present a few new authors that started contracts with us and this asshole had used it to sell drugs.” Gabriel says and it’s just like Castiel thought. Gabriel loves this company and would defend it to his death.

“Oh, he was _that _guy?” Castiel says and he finally remembers. He was still in university, when that happened and had only heard his father’s complaints about it when he was home for the weekend. He hadn't known that the event got cancelled because of drugs, only that his father had lost his hard-earned reputation.

“Yeah and if I see him ever again…” Gabriel starts, but there is already a knock on his door. Castiel sighs, he didn’t set up any appointments this week, because he really needs to work on his story, but sometimes his father would be too busy to see anyone, caught up in his own newest story, and Castiel would need to step in.

“Good morning Mr. Novak and… Mr. Novak.” Samandriel says and as always he sounds really nervous. He is Castiel’s new secretary and while Castiel is glad to have such a nice man working for him, he knows that he is afraid of Gabriel. Then again, who isn’t?

“Hello Samandriel, do you need my help with anything?” Castiel offers, but Samandriel shakes his head and looks down at his folder again.

“Just wanted to remind you that you have an interview with a new business partner in 15 minutes.” Samandriel says and Castiel nods. Figured. Seems like his father is too busy for his own appointments and gives them to Castiel instead, since he is really close to finishing the latest book of two brothers, who hunted monsters.

“Thank you, Samandriel.” Castiel says and Samandriel hastily closes the door and goes back over to his desk. While the door is a dark wood, Castiel can actually see Samandriel’s desk and the corridor, due to the big glass wall his office has instead of safe walls.

“Well then I better leave you to your work. Before I forget it, Rowena asked me to invite you for dinner.” Gabriel says when he is already at the door. Castiel tries to smile. Rowena is Gabriel’s wife and she loves to set Castiel up with her weird friends. 

“Uh… I’m not sure that would be in my interests right now.” Castiel stutters and his older brother just grins. While Gabriel doesn’t support the endless attempts of his wife to set Castiel with another woman, he doesn’t stop her either. 

“Suit yourself, but I don’t want you to die a virgin.” Gabriel snickers and Castiel huffs. It’s not that Gabriel is wrong about it, but Castiel doesn’t really care about relationships. He waits… for his own Mr. Right and until he would come, he would wait.

“Maybe you should work on your own relationship with Rowena, so she finally leaves my private life alone.” Castiel says and he kinda wants to stick his tongue out at Gabriel. His brother only laughs.

“Whatever. Oh and before I forget it, your shirt has a little stain. Right here.” Gabriel snickers and he points over all of his chest. Castiel blushes, because he was aware that the coffee is spilled everywhere, but he doesn’t have a change of clothes with him.

“Goodbye, Gabriel.” Castiel says and with another wave, he is out of the door and Castiel watches him sauntering down the hallway. The day barely started and all Castiel wants is to go home and read a few of the newest books he got last week.

The next few minutes he tries to work through his emails, because while Castiel writes his own books, he also decides which books get published in their name, or, at least, which romantic novels they would publish.

Only the knock on the door, distracts him from a particularly bad summary of a story about an angel, by an author, who calls himself Metatron.

“Please come in.” Castiel says and the door opens immediately. Castiel’s eyes widen, when he sees the person that enters his office, because it’s Dean Winchester. 

“Oh.” Dean says and he seems surprised as well to see Castiel again. For a moment Castiel wants to throw him out of his office, but Dean looks very different from how he was this morning. His green eyes are wide and there is a certain blush on his cheeks, making his freckles stand out even more.

Castiel had already realized this morning how stunning Dean was.

“Are you here to pick up your name tag?” Castiel asks, which is stupid, since Dean didn’t see that Castiel took it with him and he also doesn’t seem to know who Castiel is, or, at least, he didn’t know this morning. 

“No, actually, I wanted to speak to Castiel Novak?” Dean says and Castiel sighs. Dean is holding up a few folders and Castiel nods, apparently, Dean Winchester is his new appointment, just great.

“That would be me.” Castiel answers, as he nods at the empty chair at his desk. Dean seems still a bit unsure, but at least he finally closes the door behind him and walks through the room. Castiel puts his name tag on the table anyway.

“Eh… I’m sorry about earlier.” Dean says and Castiel nods. He is still pretty angry about it, but there is nothing he can do about it for now. Dean sits down on the chair and it squeaks loudly. Castiel sits back down himself. 

“What are you here for?” Castiel asks and he folds his fingers, so Dean doesn’t see that he is shaking a bit. What if Dean has a bad motive for coming here? He was already so angry this morning and he doesn’t seem too happy to be here.

“I came to offer you a new deal.” Dean says and he already opens one of the small folders. It shows a few plans for a new museum as it seems. Castiel is confused.

“Elaborate, please.” Castiel whispers. He always tries to seem collected and confident, but Dean makes him really nervous. He can already feel himself sweating and it’s not even warm outside, since it’s only April.

“Well, as you may know, the last deal I made with your father… came to an abrupt end and I’m here to give your company another chance.” Dean says sweetly and Castiel gets lost in his green eyes. Then he realizes what Dean has just said.

“Our company another chance? We weren’t the one selling drugs.” Castiel says and Dean huffs. He looks annoyed again and while he of course still looks stunning, he lost his appeal again. Castiel eyes the red button on his desk, he could call for secturity if Dean tries to do something.

“I wasn’t either!” Dean says loudly and he even slaps one hand on the table. The glass of water that Castiel had put there earlier, wobbles dangerously and Castiel can’t help but jerk a bit at that.

“Mr. Winchester, I wasn’t trying to… “ Castiel starts but Dean shakes his head and hides his face in his hands for a second. Castiel tilts his head.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. I just wanted to say, that I would never sell drugs on one of my events, inside my museums. Scratch that, I would never sell drugs. Period. But your company screwed up and now I almost lost everything.” Dean explains and while he sounds a lot calmer, Castiel can feel how the table shakes, because Dean is jiggling his legs.

“I was informed otherwise and I’m sure my father would’ve never set up a meeting with you anyway, so I’m going to ask you to leave.” Castiel says and he already gets up to walk Dean towards the door. Dean smiles up at him, it looks almost soft.

“That’s why I came to talk to you. I even used another name, just to have a chance.” Dean explains and Castiel rubs over his temples. He isn’t good with telling people what they should do, but his father would be furious to hear that Dean had the nerve to set a foot in this company.

“I still have no interest in another cooperation with you.” Castiel says and he glances at the plans again. It seems like Dean wants to build a new Museum. The blueprints look lovely and Castiel can see a small area just for books. Castiel would love to show off a few of his rare copies of some great books in a museum and maybe they could even put a few new ones between them. Make it a room just for reading.

Castiel shakes his head. He knows that he can’t trust Dean. He would ruin his family company completely now.

“Are you sure?” Dean says and he leans back in his seat. He seems a bit more relaxed now and pats the dark red folder next to his plans. Castiel’s eyes follow the movement of Dean’s hand.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Castiel asks and Dean’s smile looks almost painted by now. He slowly opens the folder and takes out a few pictures. Castiel can’t really see what’s on them, but he already has a bad feeling about it.

“That I have something and I’m pretty sure you would like to see it.” Dean says sweetly and he waggles the pictures in his hands. Castiel swallows dryly, that could only mean very bad things and he doesn’t know what to do.

“Why?” Castiel whispers and he sits back down. He is sure his legs will give up, when he sees the pictures, because those pictures can only show bad things. Dean smirks at him again and Castiel blushes. He wishes a man like this would look at him for other reasons.

“If you agree to help me back on my feet, I will leave you and your family alone, as soon as my name has some worth again.” Dean says slowly and Castiel wipes the sweat from his forehead. He has no idea what he had done that Dean could blackmail him with. 

“I’m still sure that my father would… never want to work with you again.” Castiel answers quietly. Chuck was a brilliant author and maybe even a good boss, but he was never a good a father. He had left his kids before and he loves his prestige. He wouldn’t care if one of his kids was thrown to the sharks.

“I’m sure we’ll find another solution to restore my reputation.” Dean says and he smiles all sweetly. By now Castiel knows this smile is just a facade. Assholes like Dean couldn’t be this adorable.

“What is on the pictures?” Castiel asks, even though he isn’t sure if he actually wants to see the pictures. Dean just grins a little bit wider, before he throws the pictures on Castiel’s desk. Castiel feels as if someone threw him into ice cold water.

The pictures aren’t of him. They are showing his siblings.

“My personal fave is the one with Lucifer.” Dean smirks and Castiel reaches out to touch the picture that Dean just describes. It’s clearly his brother, Lucifer, on it and it shows him handing out tiny little bags to a few people Castiel had never seen before.

“He did that?” Castiel whispers, more to himself, because while he knows that his brother Lucifer is the worst of them all, he’d never thought of him doing something like this. So, either Dean never sold the drugs himself, or Lucifer was just one of the people that did it for him. Maybe Castiel should expose his brother, but it feels wrong.

Dean just hands him another picture and it shows Castiel’s little sister Anna. She is the only girl in their family and the youngest, right behind Castiel himself. While already being married to Uriel, she is clearly kissing someone else in that picture.

“Anna…” Castiel whispers and Dean chuckles. Castiel had never thought that Anna could cheat on Uriel. Even though Chuck arranged the marriage, he had believed she was actually happy with her husband.

“Yeah, seems like the baby of the family isn’t as sweet as she seems.” Dean says and then he points at just another picture. It shows his oldest brother Michael and his other brother Balthazar, both with a black suitcase that they give to some guys Castiel had never seen before.

The last picture shows Gabriel. It’s one of Dean’s museums and it shows how Gabriel paints over a few paintings. He mostly paints… dicks, but Castiel knows how expensive those artworks were. The date on the picture shows that it happend after the drug fiasco, so seems like Gabriel wanted revenge.

“What is this…” Castiel whispers, because apparently all his siblings have dark secrets. Castiel swallows loudly. He… he couldn’t let Dean hurt them. Maybe those were all just misunderstandings. Yeah, Castiel would just talk to them.

“This is your family, Cas. So, what do you say? I can sell these nice pictures to every newspaper in the whole city, or you and I make a sweet deal.” Dean says and he seems very satisfied with himself. Castiel wants to rip the pictures apart, but he can see that they are only copies and it wouldn’t help.

“What do you want from me?” Castiel asks and he looks down at his own hands. They are shaking badly by now, but Castiel knows that he has to help his family. He doesn’t want his father to leave again.

“I want you to date me.” Dean says and Castiel’s head snaps up. Had he heard that right? Dean Winchester wants to _date_ him?

“What?” Castiel asks, because for sure he just heard what he wanted to hear. Not that he… would want to date Dean, but he is still pretty lost in Dean’s green eyes. Castiel shakes his head, he can’t think about that. Dean is an asshole.

“You heard me. You pretend to date me for the next couple of weeks and I can get my reputation back to its old self. Nobody would believe that you would ever go out with an asshole and you will tell everyone that it wasn’t my fault the drugs got sold at that party. Otherwise I will ruin your family for betraying me like this.” Dean says and Castiel knows that Dean means every word.

Castiel glances out of the big window and sees that Samandriel isn’t paying them any attention. He looks back at the pictures, neatly in Dean’s folder again.

“Okay.” Castiel whispers and he hopes he didn’t just made a huge mistake, but he really wants to save his family. He had just found his way back to them. Dean’s smile looks a lot softer this time around and he holds out his hand. Castiel shakes it.

“Perfect. I will pick you up tomorrow night here from the office and we will go out and have dinner together, to discuss everything.” Dean says and he already gets up and walks over to the door, the folders in his hands. Castiel follows him, almost in a trance.

“Goodbye.” Castiel says and he thinks that Dean will just leave. Instead, he seems to wait for Samandriel too look at them, before he leans closer and presses a very shy kiss to Castiel’s cheekbone.

“See you tomorrow.” Dean whispers loud enough for Samandriel to hear and Castiel blushes badly, when he sees how shocked his secretary looks. Dean just waves again and then he is gone. 

Castiel stands there like an idiot, carefully touching his cheek where Dean just kissed him.

  


*

  


Castiel is sure that he hadn’t slept at all that night and he feels like he can’t concentrate either. He hadn’t talked to anyone about this and he is glad that Samandriel hadn’t asked about it either, from what he’s seen, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t talk to others. 

When there’s a knock at his door, just after he is done with work for the day, Castiel nearly knocks over his pencil cup, because he is so nervous. The door opens slowly and Castiel is already getting up from his chair.

“Mr. Novak? Dean Winchester is here.” Samandriel announces quietly, but Castiel isn’t even looking at his secretary, because Dean looks different today. He wears another suit, but this time no tie, and the jacket of his suit is folded over his arm. Even his sleeves are rolled up and Castiel swallows.

“Hello darling.” Dean says and this time Castiel has to check on Samandriel’s reaction. Samandriel raises his eyebrows at the pet name and even blushes a bit. Castiel is sure that his own face is bright red. 

“Hello Dean.” Castiel answers and it sounds so unsure, but Dean is smiling. He looks really good like this and also so beautiful that Castiel would’ve never have guessed how cruel the other man can be. 

“Are you ready for dinner?” Dean asks as he comes closer. For a second Castiel isn’t sure what to do, he never had a boyfriend before. Would Dean just hug him or would he already go for a kiss. While Castiel had at least kissed people before, he always knew them. 

“Yes.” Castiel says and he blushes badly, when Dean leans over and kisses his cheek very carefully. Dean’s lips are warm and the kiss is firm, but soft at the same time. Castiel hopes his knees didn’t buckle.

“Samandriel? I will be leaving now, but can I ask you to copy these contracts?” Castiel asks, while he puts his own jacket on. It’s warm outside, but Castiel feels more protected in the trench coat. Samandriel nods and takes the papers, before going back to his own desk.

“Relax.” Dean says and he grins at Castiel. Glad that at least one of them is having fun, Castiel takes a deep breath and nods. He didn’t tell his family so far, but he is pretty sure they would see Gabriel on their way out and his brother would tell Chuck for sure.

“Where are we going?” Castiel asks, while he closes the door to his office. Dean is standing really close to him now and Castiel tries to sound not so rough while Samandriel can hear them.

“My favorite diner, I promise you, you will love it. My adoptive mother owns it.” Dean says quietly and Castiel raises one eyebrow. What a nice story, seems like somebody wants to appear like a real sweetheart.

“Sounds good.” Castiel answers and he almost jerks his hand away, when Dean takes it in his. Castiel nods to himself, he has to do it, to protect his siblings. Dean grins again, when he squeezes his hand. Castiel just says his goodbye to Samandriel and they finally leave.

Castiel thought it would’ve been bad to hold Dean’s hand, but instead he really likes the feeling. Even though they didn’t look like it, Dean’s hands are really soft and he holds Castiel’s hand almost carefully.

“Cassie!”

Castiel shudders and then stops. Dean seems a bit surprised at the sudden motion and they both turn around to Castiel’s older brother. Gabriel grins widely, but then he sees Dean next to Castiel and when he looks down to their hands, Gabriel opens his mouth, saying nothing.

He looks as if he has seen a ghost.

“Can I help you, Gabriel?” Castiel asks and he tries to sound brave. Dean takes a step closer to him, so their shoulders are touching now as well. Gabriel coughs and then tries to smile again, this time it’s more of a grimace. 

“What exactly are you doing here?” Gabriel asks and he sounds angry. Castiel wants to close his eyes and pretend this never happened. He hates to disappoint his siblings but he wants to save them. He has to do this, for them.

“My boyfriend and I are about to go to dinner.” Dean says sweetly and even his voice sounds different now. Dripping with honey. Castiel looks to Dean and smiles a bit at him, he doesn’t know why he does it, but Dean looks back and he is smiling so softly again. It looks so good on him.

“Your - what?” Gabriel asks and he nearly growls the words. Castiel isn’t sure if he ever saw his brother this angry. Castiel nods.

“I know, I should’ve told you, but Dean and I are together.” Castiel says and this time Gabriel looks as if Castiel punched him. There is even some pain in his eyes, Castiel never felt this bad. He never lies to his siblings.

“Okay.” Gabriel says and Dean takes a step forward, he holds his hand out for Gabriel to take, but Gabriel only huffs and ignores the offered handshake.

“I will talk to you later, for now Dean is about to accompany me to Dinner, but you can tell Father that I will bring someone to the party next friday.” Castiel says he can hear how much his voice is shaking. Dean withdraws his hand slowly, when Gabriel doesn’t take it.

“Oh yeah, but you can explain to him, that it’s Dean Winchester.” Gabriel says and with that he turns around. He walks over to Castiel’s office, probably asking Samandriel all about it. Castiel feels as if someone cut off his breathing.

“What is next friday?” Dean wants to know and Castiel pulls him over to the elevators. Luckily one arrived just this moment and they both step in. Nobody else is there.

“My father publishes a new book and he always throws a party for it. He was concerned I would be alone again, but I’m sure he will be right out angry now.” Castiel explains and Dean nods. The elevator starts moving quietly and they are still holding hands.

“You know… I always… uhm, admired your company’s work. Don’t tell my little brother, but I actually love books and I was really excited to start the project with your father in one of my museums, because books are art as well, in my opinion.” Dean explains and Castiel is a bit surprised. 

“Oh.” Castiel says, because he had thought that Dean wouldn’t care about books, or even the art he shows in his museums, but apparently he really enjoyed it. The elevator stops and the doors open slowly.

“Okay, so the diner is a bit away, I thought we could use my Baby to drive to the other side of town.” Dean says and Castiel wants to roll his eyes. Of course his car has the name “Baby”. Instead he just follows Dean, since they are still holding hands.

“You do know that Gabriel will kill you.” Castiel says, because he knows his brother won’t let it go like that. Dean shrugs a bit awkwardly.

“Well, it’s always good to have some family you can count on.” Dean says and Castiel nods towards a few co-workers. They seem all so surprised to see him with someone. Castiel hates that everyone is always talking about him. 

Since he was small, Castiel dreamed of a boyfriend, who would take care of him, protect him, and would support all his silly dreams. He just hopes that his future husband won’t see him holding hands with Dean Winchester. 

“Yeah.” Castiel mutters and Dean opens the door for him. He smiles sweetly and he even winks at Castiel, who huffs. Seems like Dean pretends to have some manners. When they step outside, Dean finally releases his hand and Castiel is ashamed, but he has to admit, he already misses it.

“This is Baby.” Dean says proudly and points at a black car. Castiel has no real interest in cars, but he can see that this one is really beautiful and it actually seems like Dean takes good care of it.

“She looks beautiful.” Castiel admits and he strokes over her hood. Dean is smiling widely at that and then he opens the passenger door. Castiel nods his thanks and sits down. It’s really comfortable. Dean rounds the car and opens his own door.

“Well, seems like she’s got competition now.” Dean winks at him and Castiel actually giggles at those words. He nearly slaps his hands over his mouth, but Dean looks actually pleased that Castiel is so happy. His cheeks are even a bit blushed.

The next twenty minutes are almost quiet when they drive through the city and Castiel really has to say that he loves this car. His own beaten up Lincoln has seen better days and Castiel even enjoys the rock music Dean put on.

For now Dean just tries to talk about easy topics, like their favorite songs, or which movies they have seen lately. Dean is really scandalized, when he hears that Castiel doesn’t know any new movies and he even says they would need to change that. Castiel tries to ignore him, he doesn’t do that voluntarily. 

“Okay, here we are.” Dean says when he parks the car. Castiel looks around. The Roadhouse looks actually pretty small, but cozy. Castiel had thought Dean would bring him to one of the biggest restaurants the city has. But maybe he doesn’t have a lot of money. 

“It looks nice.” Castiel says and before he can open his door, Dean is already doing that and helps him out of the car. Castiel wishes this would be real, not just Dean pretending, but they never know if some paparazzi are around. Not that Castiel is famous, but his father is and since Dean’s reputation blew up, he is always in the newspaper.

“Thank you. I’m really proud of my adoptive mother.” Dean says and walks over to the door. Castiel frowns at those words, so Dean wasn’t just telling a lie earlier? He actually eats where his adoptive mother works?

Castiel follows him quietly and when they step into the warm room, Castiel gasps a bit. It’s really cozy and there are already a lot of guests here. Just as Castiel wants to ask where they should sit a woman walks towards them.

“Pumpkin!” She says and Dean ducks his head, this time he is really blushing.

“Mum, I told you not to call me that anymore.” Dean admits quietly and Castiel has to grin at that. Seems like even the arrogant and strong Dean Winchester has a weakness. It’s actually cute from Castiel’s perspective.

“Nonsense, I know you love it. So who is that pretty fella?” She asks and now it’s Castiel’s turn to blush. He is never good with other adults, even though he is one himself. But Dean’s mother looks really nice.

“This is my… my boyfriend, Castiel, Mum.” Dean says and he sounds so embarrassed, but Castiel knows, that it isn’t because he is embarrassed about him. No, seems like Dean doesn’t do that often. Castiel had only ever read, that Dean Winchester would sleep with every woman or man in town but not looking for a relationship. Just one night only.

“Your boyfriend. Oh dear, I didn’t think I would be alive for this day.” She says and rolls her eyes. Castiel has to chuckle at that, yeah, he already likes Dean’s mother.

“Castiel this is my Mum, Ellen.” Dean says and Ellen smiles at Castiel before she hugs Dean first. Castiel is actually surprised that Dean hugs her back as well and he even seems to cuddle into her.

“Hello Ellen.” Castiel says, when she finally releases Dean and before Castiel can hold his hand out, Ellen is already hugging him, too. Castiel sighs happily and hugs her back carefully. Normally he is awkward with hugs, but he enjoys this one.

“I’m so happy for you two.” Ellen whispers and Castiel nods. Dean is watching them and his green eyes seem to almost glow at the scene. Somehow, Castiel’s heart squeezes in his chest. Why didn’t Dean tell his mother, that this wasn’t real? Didn’t he trust her or does he want her to not know what kind of asshole her son is.

“Thank you.” Castiel says and he struggles to get the words out. He is only doing this for his siblings and nothing else. No matter how stunning Dean looks with wet eyes or no matter how often he would hold the doors open for him.

“Now, come here boys, I’ll give you our best table.” Ellen says and she ushers them to a table at the big windows. Dean shifts the chair a bit so Castiel can easily sit down and he even takes Castiel’s coat. Ellen watches that and smiles. So, seems like in front of his mother, Dean can really behave.

“Can you get us two beers and the special, Mum?” Dean asks and he actually blinks up at his mother, when he sits down. Ellen laughs and ruffles his hair, not caring how much gel Dean put in it. Dean chuckles, while Ellen writes it down.

“Of course, Pumpkin.” She says and is already going over to the kitchen. Castiel relaxes in his chair and now that she is gone, he glares at Dean again. Dean seems a bit taken aback by that glare.

“So you even pretend to be a sweet guy in front of your mother.” Castiel says and Dean looks actually hurt at those words. Castiel knows logically that Dean loves his mother, otherwise he would’ve not have called her that to begin with, since she isn’t his real mother and he also seemed happy about her hug.

“I don’t pretend that.” Dean forces out and he looks as if it takes him a lot to say those words. Castiel shrugs.

“Yeah sure. So I’m the exception, because you force me to date you, or you would expose my family.” Castiel says and it already feels too hard to say these words. He can’t seem to stop looking at Dean’s freckles and he hates it. He can’t get attached. 

“The Roadhouse is owned by my Mum. She started to work here, when she was only 20 and I bought it for her from my first money that I made with an art auction, almost ten years ago.” Dean says and Castiel doesn’t know what to answer. That does sound… kinda sweet.

“She seems nice.” Castiel says quietly and he looks down at his fingers. He isn’t really sure what to make out of Dean. He really seems to be nice, at least in some aspects, but Castiel has to remind himself, that Dean blackmails him in the worst way. 

“Yeah… do you… I mean are you close to your siblings?” Dean asks carefully and Castiel huffs. This question is stupid.

“Obviously, because I do this only to protect them.” Castiel says, but he smiles, when Ellen comes back to the table. She carries their beers on a small tray and puts that down in front of them. 

Ellen doesn’t seem to notice that it turned awkward at the table and she even winks at Castiel when she strokes over Dean’s hair again, who doesn’t even flinch. Castiel allows himself to frown, when Ellen leaves again.

“What about the great Dean Winchester, does he have any feelings for his family?” Castiel asks and Dean looks down, where his hand plays with the tablecloth. Dean nods and then turns to look at Ellen.

“Of course I have. My real mum died in a fire when I was only four, but I’m sure you already read enough about that in the media and my father went crazy after that. Ellen and Bobby adopted me and my brother when my father died only a few years later. They already had a daughter, Joana, and I love her as if she is my real sister. And Sammy…” Dean stops at that and shakes his head. He seems a bit… emotional.

Castiel wants to ask more about Sam, because he did read up on Dean earlier, before the date. Apparently his step-sister doesn’t live with her parents, but her wife Charlie and they had a house outside the city. He didn’t find anything about Ellen working here, but Bobby seems to have a garage. Only, on Sam, he couldn’t find anything, but that he studied law, when he was younger.

“Here we go boys.” Ellen says and puts some burgers down in front of them. Dean clasps his hand and kisses his mother’s cheek in thanks. Castiel’s tummy rumbles loudly, when he smells the food, because it seems to be really good. 

“Thank you Ellen.” Castiel says and she smiles at him, before she leaves to serve another group of people, that entered the Roadhouse. 

“I promise you, these are the best burgers in town.” Dean says and he grins widely, before he starts to eat. To be honest, watching Dean eat is disgusting. He talks with his mouthful and he also smears the sauce all around his mouth, but he seems so excited that Castiel can’t do anything but smile.

In the dark light of the room, Dean looks even more stunning and Castiel blushes, when he realizes, that he was staring at Dean’s pink lips. So instead of kissing Dean like he would love to do, Castiel bites in his own burger with extra bacon, as it seems, and he moans quietly.

“Oh, this makes me really happy.” Castiel mutters, after he swallows the first bite and Dean wasn’t exaggerating with his compliments towards the Roadhouse. Dean seems happy that Castiel likes it and they spend the next minutes happily munching their burgers.

“Told you.” Dean grins after Castiel cleans his mouth with his napkin and he can see how Dean watches him, his pupils a bit blown.

“Okay. What do you want from me? Like, how long do I have to play your boyfriend?” Castiel asks and Dean leans back in his seat. He looks a bit angry again, but nevertheless still as beautiful and the longer they are together, Castiel feels his walls crashing down.

“I just need my reputation to get clean again and as soon as people believe me, you’re free. We can break up, mutual of course and you will never have to see me again. I just need to get my museums back.” Dean says and he sounds so serious again, his green eyes hard. Castiel swallows. 

“Fine.” Castiel mutters and he hopes that doesn’t take too long. He is really afraid of what his father will say when he meets Dean at his party again and he isn’t sure how nice his siblings will handle the situation, after all, Gabriel was already angry.

“I want to go home now.” Castiel says, because he is already looking at Dean’s mouth again and he knows that his own body betrays him. Dean nods and gets up to pay for the meal and talk to his mother. Castiel waits at the table and watches them.

Ellen hugs Dean again and then she even gives him something. She waves at Castiel and then walks over to the next table. Castiel waves shyly back and imagines how it would be, if Dean would’ve normally asked him for a date and they weren’t in this mess.

“Uh, so my Mum gave me some of her apple pie and told me to share it with you.” Dean says and holds out the package to Castiel, who takes it a bit surprised. It seems as if the apple pie is still warm and it smells amazing.

“Oh thank you.” Castiel stammers and Dean nods. He seems a bit nervous and looks past Castiel out of the windows, before he sighs.

“Okay, seems like there are a few paparazzi outside. You ready to give them a show?” Dean asks and he wipes his hands on his shirt. Castiel doesn’t turn around to look at them, but of course they followed Dean. Castiel isn’t that popular so far, but of course they would recognize him as Chuck’s son the minute they leave. 

“Of course.” Castiel says and he hopes, he doesn’t sound too nervous. He has absolutely no idea what to do. Dean helps him into his jacket and then takes his hand again. So far, so good. Ellen waves them again and Castiel is glad he doesn’t have to talk to her again. He feels as if he would admit they only fake it.

They walk together over to Baby and while Castiel can clearly see those men with their cameras, they don’t come too close to them. Dean stops at the car and opens the backdoor, before he takes the pie from Castiel’s hands and puts it carefully onto the backseat. 

“I would really like to kiss you now.” Dean whispers, when Castiel finds himself with the back to the car, leaning against Baby’s hood and Dean standing in front of him. Dean is so close, that Castiel could count his freckles if he wanted.

Castiel isn’t sure what to answer. He knows, theoretically, that Dean only wants the kiss for a good picture for tomorrow’s newspaper, but the way he phrased the sentence makes Castiel weak in the knees.

“Do it.” Castiel whispers and apparently that’s already enough for Dean. Castiel watches, how Dean closes his eyes and then he is already pressing his lips on Castiel’s open mouth. Castiel gasps quietly and Dean hums in answer.

Castiel has to lean even more on Baby, because this kiss is really something. Dean tilts his head a bit and at that angle the kiss is even better. Just a tender kiss, while Dean’s hands find Castiel’s cheekbones and carefully caress the skin. 

When Dean breaks the kiss Castiel opens his eyes. Dean is a bit slower and he even licks over his own lips again. Castiel can’t look away. The kiss felt so right and good and…

“You think they got their picture?” Dean asks and he looks a bit to his left to see, if the men are still standing there. Castiel swallows. Right, that wasn’t real. it was just to save Dean’s reputation. No! He is doing this for his siblings and not to help Dean.

Castiel nods and gets into the car. His heart beating way too fast.

  


*

  


The next days happen in a blur. Dean seems to be always there, in his office, walking him to lunch, or even driving him home once. Castiel tries his best to get his heart under control, but every time he looks at Dean, it flutters. He is so fucked. 

“You can do this.” Castiel mutters to his reflection when he stands in his tiny bedroom, watching himself. He is wearing a dark suit again and he tries to tie his tie, but as always he fails spectacularly at it. They would go to Chuck’s party tonight and Castiel is not ready.

Castiel isn’t sure how many pictures of Dean and him were in the newspapers, but Gabriel said he is tired of seeing Castiel’s face everywhere. So far his father hadn’t talked to him about it, but Castiel is sure that he will do it tonight. In front of everyone.

“Babe?”

Castiel sighs. Somehow, along the way through their pretend relationship, Dean started to call him every pet name that ever existed. While Castiel tries not to feel too flattered, he can’t help the warm feeling in his tummy.

“Upstairs!” Castiel yells back and Dean comes in a second later. They agreed to meet up at Castiel’s apartment, where Gabriel and Rowena would get them so they could arrive together at the party. 

“Wow.” Dean whispers, when he opens the door and Castiel can see in the mirror, how the blush spreads all over his face. Sometimes he catches himself wishing for the whole relationship to be real. 

“Could you maybe help me?” Castiel asks and holds the tie up. Dean’s eyes roam over his body once more, before he nods and stands directly in front of Castiel. They kissed a few more times over the week, but Dean didn’t try to do anything more and Castiel is glad for it.

“Of course.” Dean whispers and his breath is warm on Castiel’s face. They are really close and Dean’s green eyes are almost sparkling. Or at least Castiel imagines they are. Dean takes his sweet time tying the tie and Castiel smiles shyly up at him.

Dean opens his mouth and his face is even closer now. Castiel wants to say something, or at least cough slightly, but he just waits. Dean closes his eyes and Castiel stops thinking.

“CASSIE!” 

Castiel huffs. Sometimes he wants to strangle Gabriel. Before they can step out of their personal spaces, Gabriel opens the door, widely grinning.

“Hello Gabriel.” Castiel says and he feels his cheeks darkening. Directly behind Gabriel is Rowena. She watches them quietly and Castiel nods at her. She just stares back and then looks at Dean. Not really impressed.

“Ready for your death?” Gabriel asks and he winks at his younger brother. Castiel rolls his eyes, he is already nervous enough. He hopes Dean will at least behave tonight and not accuse his father of anything. Even worse maybe Lucifer will be there, too.

“Stop being so dramatic.” Castiel answers and then goes over to hug his brother. After that he kisses Rowena’s cheek and looks back to Dean, who seems a bit nervous. He had met Gabriel more than once since the first meeting between them, but he is still wary around him. He seems even more afraid of Rowena.

“We should hurry.” Rowena says, after Dean shakes her hand. Gabriel nods and they both walk outside to their car. Castiel takes a deep breath and then follows them outside. Dean is surprisingly quiet. 

Luckily, Rowena and Gabriel actually behave on the way to the office. After the disaster at Dean’s museum, Chuck celebrates his published books only in their own buildings. Castiel is so nervous, he can’t sit still.

“Are you okay?” Dean whispers, when the car stops. Castiel shakes his head. Why did he agree to do this? Press from all over the country would be there and his family would meet Dean, the man who nearly destroyed their company. He would get disinherited.

“This will end horrible.” Castiel mutters and when Dean puts his hand over Castiel’s thigh, he pushes it away for the first time and gets out of the car. Gabriel and Rowena are already at the main door and Castiel waits for Dean to follow him.

_“Mr. Novak, how come you are going out with Dean Winchester?” _

_“Is he still dealing with drugs? Are you dealing them with him together?”_

_“Is Dean Winchester as bad a boyfriend as he was with his company?” _

Castiel tries to ignore all the questions around him. He looks only at the door and tries to go faster, only, when he looks back and sees that Dean isn’t following, he stops. Dean looks almost… afraid standing there between the press.

_“How does your family feel about their son being a drug dealer?” _The reporter in front of Dean’s says.

“I didn’t have to anything with the drugs.” Dean says quietly and Castiel goes back to him. He takes Dean’s hand into his and glares at the reporter. Dean just nods at him and they both finally enter the building.

It’s quiet in there.

“Sorry that they are being like this to you.” Castiel whispers and Dean lets go of his hand. He looks so angry again. Just like he looked when they met for the first time and he ran Castiel over.

“This is only your family’s fault!” Dean says and Castiel swallows. He had almost forgotten, that Dean only pretended to like him. Before they can say anything more, they hear some voices down the hall. Castiel turns around to walk to the big ballroom, where everyone would be.

There aren’t too many people there yet and Castiel looks around for his family. The whole thing would open up for public in less than an hour and Castiel wants to talk to his father before that. He can see Gabriel and Rowena at a table in the corner. Anna and Uriel are with them.

“If that isn’t little Castiel.”

Castiel swallow and then looks at his older brother, Lucifer. The one brother, who started this whole mess without meaning to be an asshole, his least favorite brother.

“Lucifer.” Castiel says and nods. He doesn’t really want to talk to Lucifer. 

“So, I saw a few interesting pictures and Gabriel says your new boyfriend is practically eye-candy.” Lucifer almost purrs and Castiel makes a face. Before he can answer anything, there is somebody behind him, pressing up against him.

Castiel relaxes, when Dean presses a kiss to his cheek and puts his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Are you alright, darling?” Dean whispers and Castiel can feel himself nodding. Lucifer watches them very intensely and Castiel would just walk away, if it wasn’t for Dean still wrapped around him.

“Dean Winchester.” Lucifer says and he grins. It’s more a grimace. Dean chuckles and then holds his hand out. Lucifer shakes it.

“Lucifer, glad to meet you again.” Dean says, but his voice sounds like he means the complete opposite. Lucifer nods at that and then points back to Castiel.

“How come you are dating the worst Novak?” Lucifer grins and Castiel swallows. While he likes Gabriel and Anna, his older brothers always put him down. Balthazar got better the last years, but Michael and Lucifer love to shame on him.

“I’m dating Castiel and not you.” Dean smirks and his hands wander on Castiel’s back. The touch is grounding and Castiel feels himself relax a bit. He doesn’t have to worry with Dean here. Castiel ignores that Dean is only playing the protective boyfriend.

One day Castiel would have a real boyfriend who would do this for him.

“I still wonder.” Lucifer says and to Castiel’s horror, he can see that Michael is walking over to them. He seems to have listened to their conversation and of course that is also the moment his father appears.

“Seriously, Winchester, you can be glad that I don’t punch you right in the face. So tell us, what do you have holding over Castiel so that he is dating you? After everything you did.” Michael says and Lucifer grins widely. Seems like those two finally found a topic they agreed on. Castiel would be glad for them, but he is not.

“Your brother just has some good taste.” Dean smirks again and Castiel cuddles against his chest. His father doesn’t say anything, just watches them and Castiel knows is the right time. If he could show his father that Dean was a good guy, he would keep his part of the deal.

“He doesn’t hold anything over me Michael.” Castiel starts and while Lucifer rolls his eyes, Michael glares at him. Castiel wishes his words were true and he tries to ignore the ache in his heart.

“I really like Dean and… I was afraid to tell you all about him, after what happened at the museum, but I swear to you he didn’t do anything at the time the drugs were sold. He would never lie to me and I… Dad, I really like him.” Castiel whispers and he tries to hold the eye contact with his father.

For a long time Chuck doesn’t say anything. Even Castiel’s brothers are silent and Castiel hopes that is a good sign.

“Castiel, I trust you and I know that you would never lie to us. If you say Dean Winchester is innocent, then I do believe you.” Chuck says slowly and Castiel takes a deep breath. Dean is still standing behind him, but now goes over to Chuck.

“Thank you Mr. Novak. I promise you that I really care about your son and that I would never sell drugs or anything like that.” Dean says and Chuck shakes his hand. Castiel looks over to his brothers. Michael is already walking towards his wife, while Lucifer rolls his eyes.

“I hope that is the truth, Dean. If it’s not, I will end you.” Chuck says and with another smile he is gone to greet the new guests. Dean turns back to Castiel, his eyes a bit widened at the threat. Castiel grins, yeah sometimes his father can be scary, even if he doesn’t look like it.

“That worked better than I thought.” Castiel whispers, when Dean hugs him. They sway a bit like this and Castiel has to smile, because Dean seems so happy. His siblings always told him that he was Chuck’s favorite and Castiel had never believed it, until now.

Normally Chuck doesn’t forgive that easily, but maybe he was in such a good mood today, because of his newest book. Castiel goes over to the table and gets himself a drink. And then another one. He has to calm his nerves.

“Thank you.” Dean says again and again. Luckily nobody else bothers them and the event finally opens. There will be an opening speech from his father and Castiel searches for some good seats for them. 

“I hope that will fix your reputation.” Castiel says, when they sit down in the first row. Dean is holding his hand again and their thighs are pressed together. Castiel ignores that people are taking pictures of them again. 

“It will! I can’t believe it worked!” Dean says and he looks so utterly beautiful, when he is beaming like this. Castiel wants to taste his lips again. Wonders if they are just as sweet as his smile now.

When the light dims and Chuck comes onto the stage, Castiel starts daydreaming. He already knows the speech by heart, since he was the one who wrote it for his father and he can’t stop thinking about Dean.

He knows how dangerous that is.

“Before I leave everyone to look around, I want to address my word to my youngest son and his boyfriend Dean Winchester. I want you two to know that I will support you and that the Novak Company will drop the charges against Dean Winchester. Instead, we will do everything to find the real offender.” Chuck says and everyone around them starts to applaud when Chuck leaves the stage.

Castiel can’t believe this. Sometimes it is as if his father owns the world. Castiel hastily drinks another glass of champagne. 

“He did that.” Dean whispers in disbelief and Castiel has to chuckle. Everybody around them starts talking again, but Castiel isn’t looking at them. Instead, he glances back to Dean, whose face is bright red, but he looks happy.

Before Castiel can say anything else, Dean leans closer and kisses him. Castiel is a bit surprised at that, but he happily kisses back. When Dean opens his lips, he doesn’t hesitate and licks into his mouth.

Castiel isn’t sure how long they are kissing like that, but it feels so good. Especially when Dean’s hands wander to his cheeks. 

“You will be free again.” Castiel mutters against Dean’s lips and Dean nods, when he breaks the kiss. He looks good like this, his lips swollen and his green eyes so bright.

“I will burn the pictures as soon as I get my museums back.” Dean promises and that is enough to destroy the bubble Castiel was in. He sits back down on his own seat, nearly dropping onto Dean's lap, but manages to get some space between them instead.

“You can leave the party now if you want.” Castiel says a bit cooly. Dean already has what he wants, so maybe he really wants to go. Castiel would even continue to play the game and pretend to leave with him together.

“Leave? I thought we would dance or something.” Dean says and his green eyes roam across the room, while Castiel is staring at him. Most of the people are still on their seats, but a few are already on the dancefloor. 

Seems like Balthazar has a new boyfriend as well and Anna is there with Uriel. Castiel tries to ignore the bad taste in his mouth when he thinks about his sister cheating on Uriel.

“Dancing?” Castiel asks back and Dean already gets up. He holds his hand out and looks like such a disney prince, that Castiel’s breath hitches. He always writes in his books about a moment like this and he can’t resist it. He takes Dean’s hand.

“I assure you, I’m an admirable dancer.” Dean says and Castiel ignores the flutter in his belly. He can dance as well, but that doesn’t mean he is ready to dance with Dean Winchester. He tries to shove his worries away and concentrates on Dean’s light touch.

“Let’s do this.” Castiel says, more to himself, but Dean chuckles and they both get into their position. Castiel is relieved when Dean takes the lead and concentrates to not step onto Dean’s feet. 

They dance like this for over five songs, before the music changes to something slower and they are more swaying than dancing. Dean only presses Castiel closer to his chest and Castiel puts his head on Dean’s shoulder, ignoring Gabriel’s smirk from one of the tables.

“This is nice.” Castiel whispers and he doesn’t even realize he said that out loud, but Dean chuckles and Castiel can feel it, they are so close again. This is everything Castiel ever wished for, it just feels… as if Dean isn’t the right man for it.

No, that’s not it. The start was just wrong, but maybe they could ignore that? Maybe they would forget about the pictures, the drug selling, and the blackmailing. Maybe Dean really was worth the wait.

“Can I kiss you?” Dean asks and Castiel feels himself nodding. It seems like he isn’t alone with his feelings. Dean doesn’t have to kiss him right now, but he _wants_ to kiss him. Castiel smiles.

“Let’s go.” Castiel mutters between kisses and Dean raises his eyebrows, he seems really taken by surprise and Castiel grins. When Castiel doesn’t say anything else, Dean actually takes his hand and they snuck out like teenagers.

Castiel doesn’t care about his father or siblings right now. He saw that Balthazar left earlier as well and it’s not as if they don’t see each other all the time anyway. Dean holds up his hand and a cab stops right in front of them.

“Your place or mine?” Dean breathes into his ear, when they both sit down on the backseat. Castiel mumbles his address to the driver and closes his eyes. He feels so happy and also a bit drunk, because of all the champagne, but he knows that he wants this. He wants Dean.

The drive takes way too long and Castiel nearly goes crazy, because Dean is nibbling on his ear and his throat and it’s all too much and at the same time it’s not nearly enough. Castiel is too shy to do anything in the cab and he breathes in relief when the cab finally stops.

Dean pays the driver and Castiel already walks the stairs up to his apartment. Before he opens the door, he can feel Dean pressing up against him. Heck, he can even feel how hard Dean is already.

“Hurry up.” Dean almost growls and Castiel nearly drops his keys. When the door is finally open, they both stumble into the small hallway. Castiel kicks his shoes off and as soon as he has done that, Dean presses him against the wall. Castiel huffs and turns them around, which causes Dean to moan loudly against his mouth, when they kiss again. Seems like he really enjoys this.

“Bedroom.” Castiel says and he kisses Dean once more, before he takes a step away and then goes over to his bedroom door. Luckily he cleaned the whole room and before he can get nervous about the situation, Dean is already pushing him onto the bed.

“You want me?” Dean asks and the way he actually bats his eyelashes, makes Castiel go weak in his knees. Dean knows exactly how seductive he looks and it works. When Castiel nods, Dean gets out of his suit jacket and shirt. He even wears a tank top under it and Castiel shifts on the bed.

“Yes.” Castiel says quietly and Dean grins, before he sits down on the bed as well.

They sit next to each other and the kisses turn a bit slower. Castiel hums happily, when Dean climbs on his lap. He can feel how much Dean enjoys this and this time it pulls him out of the heat when he touches Dean’s naked chest.

He has literally no idea what he is doing.

“You okay?” Dean whispers, when he feels that Castiel isn’t kissing him back anymore. Castiel swallows dryly and looks at Dean on his lap. His lips are wet with Castiel’s spit and bright pink. His eyes a dark green and his hair a mess.

“Yeah.” Castiel says and he leans back, so he lays on the bed. Dean moves with him and kisses his neck. Castiel has no idea why, but he freezes. Hell, he waited so long for a moment like this and now, it just feels wrong.

Castiel squeezes his eyes shut and tries to relax, but it doesn’t really work. Yeah, he can admit that he really wants Dean, but… not like this. Castiel moans a bit, when Dean sucks on his neck and leaves a mark, before he licks over it. Then again, this is his only chance with Dean, right? 

“Cas?” Dean whispers and he sounds a bit nervous as well. Castiel opens his eyes again. He tries to smile, but Dean doesn’t look relieved, when he sees it.

“I just… never did this before.” Castiel says and the silence that follow his words feels actually way too loud in his own ears. Dean looks… Castiel has no idea, what that expression could be. Almost pained.

“I have to go.” Dean says and he sits up again. Castiel isn’t sure what is happening or what he did wrong, but Dean looks really panicked. He is already getting his tank top back on, when Castiel tries to collect himself and sits up.

“Wait.” Castiel whispers, but Dean shakes his head. Castiel gets up and he is glad his legs are still working, when he walks over to Dean, who is trying to dress in his shirt again. Castiel stops him at the wrist.

“No. That’s… Just leave it okay? I don’t want you. I just wanted you for the deal and you kept your promise. Your father will clean my reputation and that’s it.” Dean says and he presses his suit jacket against his chest.

It feels as if he smacked Castiel right in the face.

“You can’t mean that.” Castiel whispers, because he had thought it was more than just pretending. Dean huffs and he shakes his head.

“I mean it, Cas. I wish I didn’t.” Dean says quietly and this time he shakes Castiel’s hand off his wrist and is out of the door. Castiel doesn’t run after him. He just waits until he hears the front door, then he sits down on the chair at his desk.

The first tear drops directly onto the first sentence of his newest manuscript.

_‘It started with spilled coffee.’_

  


*

  


“Cassie?”

Castiel doesn’t answer his brother, when he hears him walking through his apartment. Instead, he strokes over his face and sighs. Maybe he should shave again, but he doesn’t really feel like it. 

“I mean it, Castiel. Today you have to leave the house. I even have Anna and Balthazar with me for backup.” Gabriel tries to sound threatening, but Castiel can hear how much he worries. Castiel just turns around towards the door from where he is lying on the ground.

“Gabriel, I mean seriously, how bad…” Balthazar says, but then the door opens and Balthazar stops in his tracks. Castiel huffs.

“Oh, Cassie.” Anna says, when she pushes Balthazar away and sits down next to her brother. Castiel doesn’t even look at her. He still sees the picture of her kissing another man than her husband.

“What do you want?” Castiel says and Gabriel takes one of the newspaper in his hands. The front titel shows Dean’s face of course. New York’s golden son is back on his track. Just as Chuck promised, he didn’t sue Dean and it only took Dean a few weeks to get back on his feet. 

“We know he was your first boyfriend…” Anna starts and Castiel glares at her.

“Oh you know _nothing_.” Castiel snaps at her and then he rips the newspaper out of Gabriel’s hand. The paper tears and Castiel wants to cry, but he doesn’t have any tears left. Dean had really just used him and Castiel, of course… fell in love.

“Then tell us.” Gabriel says quietly and this time he gets a green book out of his bag. Castiel knows exactly which book it is.

“Is it true?” Balthazar wants to know and he is still standing in the doorway. Balthazar was never good with talking about his feelings and Castiel isn’t even sure, if they should talk about it. Mostly because it’s embarrassing.

“Yes.” Castiel only says and Gabriel’s smile vanishes.

“We still have two hours, before you actually have to leave your house and you still need to shower, so you better start talking.” Balthazar says and Anna strokes over Castiel’s thigh. They are right, his book signing starts in two hours. 

“Dean and I were never together.” Castiel says quietly and it feels actually good to say those words to his siblings, even though he hates the truth behind them, because he had longed for a relationship with Dean.

“Then why did you help that asshole?” Gabriel asks and Castiel glares at his brother. Castiel gets up and searches for something in the mess on his desk. The white envelope is buried under a lot of stuff and Castiel throws it towards his siblings.

“He blackmailed you.” Balthazar whispers and he steps closer as well. Gabriel is the one who takes the envelope and Balthazar sits down next to him. Castiel watches them quietly.

The blackmailing part is the only thing he didn’t mention in his newest book. Otherwise he wrote their story down. He wrote about their horrible first meeting, their pretending and how the main character falls in love during all of this.

Only the book ends differently.

“Fuck.” Gabriel whispers, when he takes the pictures out. There once was a letter with those pictures, but Castiel had burned it. Dean had only written that those were the original pictures and that he destroyed all copies. Castiel had kept the copies, so he could show them to his siblings.

He isn’t sure why, maybe so they feel as miserable as he is feeling. 

“I don’t care what you are selling there with Michael, Balthazar. I don’t care that you apparently have an affair, Anna, or that Gabriel painted dicks all over Dean’s exhibits. I just want you to know that it was Lucifer who sold the drugs.” Castiel says and even now he is still defending Dean’s honor.

“I had no idea.” Anna says and her hands shake, when she touches the picture, that shows her with the other man.

“He still blackmailed you with this.” Gabriel says and Castiel nods. Why should he still deny it? He doesn’t want his siblings to hate on Dean, but he is still hurt. While Balthazar takes his picture and tears it apart, Anna and Gabriel just take theirs.

“I know that it was horrible of Dean to do that, but I also want you to know, how disappointed I am in you.” Castiel says and he walks back over to his bed, to search for some clothes he could actually wear to the book signing.

“I needed the money.” Balthazar says and Castiel huffs. He doesn’t care. He is done with his family for now. He does understand Gabriel a bit, but it still doesn’t justify his actions. Castiel sighs. 

“Uriel and I are fighting so much.” Anna whispers and Castiel doesn’t want to hear all their excuses, so he takes some clothes and leaves them in his bedroom, to go shower. He takes his sweet time there and actually manages to shave.

His reflection still looks tired and Castiel shakes his head at himself, before he straightens his shoulders and opens the door, only to walk into Gabriel.

“I get that you are angry at us, since, if it weren’t for us, you would’ve never met Dean.” Gabriel says and Castiel laughs. It sounds a lot more like a sob.

“You don’t know anything. I don’t regret meeting Dean. I fell in love with that asshole and yes, I still wish he was mine. I’m angry at you, because apparently my whole family is criminal, or just plain stupid.” Castiel says louder than necessary, since Gabriel is standing directly in front of him.

“You actually fell in love with him.” Gabriel whispers and Castiel nods. He points at his book, that Gabriel is still holding.

“I’m the Misha in this book and he is my Jensen, only that in the end, I’m not wanted, but I can’t sell a book about that, right?” Castiel mutters and then he shoves Gabriel out of his way. Gabriel seems speechless and Castiel walks out of his tiny apartment without his siblings.

He frowns the whole way to the signing and when he finally steps into the old library he tries to calm himself down. The “Profound Bond” is not his first published book, but it sold even more than his father’s biggest achievement. Castiel would be proud, if it didn’t leave such a sour feeling in his mouth.

The next hours are full of people who are smiling up at Castiel and ask for his signature on the book. Castiel tries his best to smile back, but his heart aches each time someone comes up to his desk and looks at him with a mixture of pity and hurt. The press of course already published the news that Dean left him.

Castiel isn’t sure with how many different women Dean was pictured in the last weeks. 

“Hey, what can I do for you?” Castiel asks, when he just had a small break from the first rush and started to do a few crossword puzzles. This one is actually pretty hard.

“I would like you to sign my book.” 

Castiel doesn’t have to look up, to know exactly who is standing right in front of him. His voice is still rough, but there is such a soft tone underneath it. Castiel has to take a deep breath, before he looks up into his favorite green.

The green of his book’s cover.

“Why?” Castiel asks and alone those words cost him more than enough. He glances around the room and has to see, that there are a few people, but nobody is really looking at them. Dean wears a thick scarf and a beanie. Castiel wishes he could share the scarf with him.

He shakes his head at the thought.

“It’s my favorite book.” Dean whispers quietly and he shoves a widely read book towards Castiel. So at least it looks as if he had read the story. Castiel isn’t sure what to do, but in the end he signs it. Just his name, in the right corner.

When he looks up again, Dean’s eyes are glassy.

“Do you have time after this?” Dean asks and Castiel automatically shakes his head. He doesn’t want to go with Dean. Before he can do anything, Dean sits down opposite from him and sighs.

“Dean, please.” Castiel says and he doesn’t know how to get out of this situation. Sadly, nobody comes to rescue him and Dean is still sitting there. 

“Just one chance, Cas, that’s all I’m asking for and I know that I don’t deserve it, but please let me show you something. It’s really important.” Dean says and he sounds so earnest. Castiel blames his broken heart for it, but he feels himself nodding.

The smile he gets in return is breaktaking, even though there is still a heavy sadness in Dean’s eyes. Castiel would like to reach out and cup his face in his hands, but instead he looks down at his fingers again.

“I’ll come and get you after the signing.” Dean says and when Castiel looks up again, he is finally gone. Instead there is a young girl standing nervously in his place and Castiel tries to smile, when he signs her book. He hopes she doesn’t realize, that he just wants to go home.

It feels as if Castiel is signing books for _days_, when it’s in reality only three more hours. Luckily, his siblings don’t come to visit him, because Castiel is still angry at them. He just did this for them and he is the only one suffering. 

“Hey, are you ready?” Dean asks when Castiel is already standing outside the library. It started raining ten minutes ago, but Castiel doesn’t really care about that. It’s not really cold anyway. 

“Will I ever be.” Castiel mutters, but Dean just opens his umbrella and holds it over Castiel’s head. Castiel snorts, seems like Dean still tries to pretend to be a good guy. Sadly, Castiel knows better now.

“We can walk there if you want, it’s just ten minutes.” Dean whispers, Castiel stays quiet and so, they start walking. Dean is right, when he says that the walk isn’t very long, but Castiel is still confused when they are standing in front of one of Dean’s museums. 

“What are we doing here?” Castiel asks and Dean shrugs his shoulder. 

“I… I have a lot that I need to talk to you about and I know that I don’t even deserve the time to apologize, but there is something I need to show you.” Dean says and he opens the door. The museum seems new and it’s empty inside, since it’s after closing hours.

“Dean, I’m not sure this is a good idea.” Castiel says, but Dean is already taking his hand and drags him with him. Castiel sighs quietly, but he does follow Dean. His hand is still as warm and perfect in his own as it was the last time they held hands. 

“Sam?” Dean yells loudly, when they step into a new room. The walls are a bright green and Castiel tilts his head. Who is Sam? He feels like he remembers the name from somewhere. 

Castiel looks around, when the light gets turned on. The whole room is covered in… well fanart from his newest book. It looks amazing and Castiel goes over to one certain drawing. It doesn’t only show his characters, Jensen and Misha, like he described them. It shows Dean and him.

“I read your book and I realized something.” Dean whispers and Castiel turns back to him. Dean had told him that he reads Chuck’s books sometimes, but he had never thought Dean would read his one, too.

“When I blackmailed you, I didn’t care about the consequences for you, at least in the beginning. I just wanted my brother safe and I would’ve done everything for him. But then you let me get to know you and I felt like I was… Cas, I was so happy with you.” Dean stutters a bit at the end and Castiel can see how much it takes him to say those words.

“Your brother?” Castiel whispers, because he doesn’t want to fall for Dean again, he already fell once and the impact was so hard. He can’t trust Dean so easily again.

“Me.” 

Castiel looks towards the door, when he hears a new voice. There is a man walking into the room or rather, he is limping into the room. His long hair falls into his face, but Castiel can still see that his eyes are similar to Dean’s. Not as green, but still clouded with too much pain, enough for a whole lifetime.

“You know that Dean made a lot of money with his museums, but you should know that he only ever spends it for his family. He covered all of my fees at Stanford and he bought our mother the Roadhouse.” Sam says and Castiel doesn’t know how to answer that.

“I always liked my museums a lot, but when your brother sold the drugs, he ruined a lot more than just my stores. Sam had a bad accident a few years ago. His… his girlfriend didn’t make it and he was...he nearly…” Dean stops at that and presses his eyes close. Castiel wants to comfort him, but he isn’t sure if he is allowed.

“I lapsed into a coma and when I woke up, I couldn’t walk or eat. I was alive and still dead. Dean paid for my hospital bills and he got me the most expensive therapy, only because of him I’m standing here.” Sam explains and even though he rolls his eyes, Castiel can see how thankful he is. 

“I would’ve never… Cas, please, you have to believe me. They wanted to stop his therapy and he couldn’t even walk back then. I needed the money!” Dean says and he sounds so desperate.

“You could’ve told me.” Castiel says and he feels almost numb inside. He isn’t sure what to believe, but his heart aches to believe every word Dean is saying. Sam behind him huffs in agreement and Dean nods as well.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t believe me and then… then we… it felt so right to be with you. So easy and I never felt anything like that before.” Dean whispers and Castiel looks back to the drawing that shows them kissing. It was one of their first kisses and Castiel remembers it exactly.

“Then why did you run?” Castiel asks and that is the question, right? If Dean really felt just like Castiel had, then why did he stop it? Why did he leave and take Castiel’s heart with him?

“Because I realized you have so much more worth than me.” Dean says and Castiel can hear how the door behind him closes again. It feels like Sam already left, or at least, as if he would give them some privacy. Castiel is still thankful he was there. It feels as if he really needed to see how hurt Sam was. 

“That is not true.” Castiel says and it’s him who walks back over to Dean. It’s him who finally starts a touch. He takes Dean’s hands in his own again, watches him closely. Dean’s eyes are wet with tears. 

“You don’t even realize how special you are. I was already smitten the first time I visited your office and then I discovered so many things about you and… I wanted to stop pretending. I wanted it to be real but… I knew that I didn’t deserve it and your brother made that very clear.” Dean explains and Castiel tilts his head.

“My brother?” Castiel asks and Dean sniffles quietly. 

“I know that I can’t blame him for destroying what we had, but he told me this story, how you waited your whole life for your first boyfriend. How… how you wanted it to be a special person and that I was on my way to ruining that for you. I didn’t believe him at first…” Dean explains and Castiel’s eyes widen.

“But then I told you that you would be my first.” Castiel whispers and the first tear drops on Dean’s cheek. 

“I ran, because I thought you’d regret it and… I would’ve never regretted it.” Dean admits and he squeezes Castiel’s hands. Castiel feels like laughing in the first moment, feels that he needs to let it all out, but instead he nods and makes another step towards Dean.

“Don’t ever run away again.” Castiel whispers and he stand on his tiptoes to kiss Dean again. It feels a bit different from all the other times they did it. Dean’s lips are wet and salty from his tears, but Castiel doesn’t mind. Dean gasps quietly and lets himself be kissed. Lets Castiel set the pace. 

“I love you.” Dean says against Castiel’s lips and Castiel uses the moment to sneak his tongue into Dean’s mouth, kisses him with everything he has. The noises Dean makes are quiet, but they still fill the hole in Castiel’s heart.

They are both panting when Castiel breaks the kiss. Dean seems a bit embarrassed and wipes the last remains of his tears away. Castiel tries to resist to kiss him again, he needs to talk first.

“Dean Winchester, you are the boyfriend I’ve always dreamed of.” Castiel says and Dean looks so surprised that Castiel uses the moment to laugh. He feels so free, almost as if he lost the ability to fly before and Dean is now the wind under his wings. 

“I blackmailed you.” Dean says, but Castiel puts his fingers over Dean’s delicious mouth. He kisses him quietly, mostly to shut him up. He should do that more often.

“I understand now, Dean. I’m not saying you did the right thing, but your family means a lot to you and you tried to keep it safe. I forgive you Dean, now forgive yourself.” Castiel says and Dean looks so relieved. The next kiss is a lot softer and Castiel hums into it.

“I want you to be part of my family, too.” Dean mutters between their kisses and Castiel lets himself be washed over by the happiest feeling he ever felt, because this time it’s real. Their kisses are real, their touches, their words.

“You really read my book, hm?” Castiel says, when his lips are starting to hurt, because Dean can’t seem to stop kissing him. Not that Castiel would ever complain about that.

“Of course. I read it again and again. I read it to Sam in the hospital, I showed it to my parents. Heck I wished you meant us with every word I read.” Dean says and Castiel has to smile. It was kinda obvious that he was writing about their story. 

“And you made it the theme for your museum?” Castiel chuckles and Dean presses their foreheads together. His eyes are so many different shades of green that he loses his focus for a second.

“Only this room and I’m not even sure if I want to share it with the world, but this museum is made for books like yours. I wanna show the world the stories in every way I can.” Dean whispers and Castiel looks around. He likes the idea.

“And you say you aren’t special.” Castiel whispers, just to kiss Dean again. And again.

  


*

  


“Dean, I packed some pie for you two.” Ellen says and she is already squishing Dean’s cheek again. Castiel has to chuckle at the face Dean makes, but he takes the pie happily. Ellen really makes the best one he ever tasted.

“Thank you mum.” Dean mumbles and then gets up. Castiel stands up as well and Dean automatically takes his hand in his own.

“You already want to leave?” Sam asks and he looks up from a dozen papers, that are all over the table. Castiel leans down and hugs him as good as he can, since Sam is normally still on crutches. Dean clasps his hand over his brother’s shoulder.

“Yeah, we have something to celebrate and we’re done, right?” Dean asks and Sam sighs, but nods. They spend the last four hours going over all the paperwork and Castiel feels as if he can’t see straight.

“Yeah, just come to my office tomorrow to sign it.” Sam mutters and Dean nods, before they say goodbye to Ellen and Bobby, who are bickering behind the counter of the Roadhouse. Castiel feels exhausted.

“And you still think it’s the right thing to do?” Castiel asks, when they are already in the car and Dean searches for his favorite mixtape. At Castiel’s question, Dean looks to him.

“Yeah. I mean I had fun leading all these museums, but I only want to keep this one and I know that maybe I can help your company, too.” Dean says and he smiles that soft smile, that is only ever reserved for Castiel.

“I just want to make sure you won’t regret it.” Castiel says and Dean leans over to kiss his cheek, before he starts the car. It changed a lot in the last two months. Even though Castiel is still writing and just started another book, he doesn’t work for his father anymore. He had started his own small business and Dean was at his side the whole time.

They publish books from currently unknown authors and present them in the museum, where Dean still has the room of their own story. Castiel always finds his motivation there and Dean is selling the others museums. They want to live in peace, without all the bad stuff money comes with.

“I will never regret this.” Dean says and he kisses Castiel’s knuckles. Castiel just leans against his boyfriend and enjoys the same ten songs they always hear. He thinks of his siblings and is glad that with Dean, he found a new family. One without all the worries. 

While Castiel gets the pie out of the trunk, Dean goes up to their apartment, where Dean moved in just last week. For now it’s enough for them, but Dean is already looking for a small house near the Roadhouse. Castiel looks into their mailbox and then slowly walks up the stairs. 

Their door is wide open and when Castiel sees all the candles he stops. 

“What the?” Castiel says loudly and Dean comes up behind him. Dean carefully kisses the back of Castiel’s neck and Castiel can feel his smile against his skin. He shudders, Dean knows exactly how to push his buttons. 

“Happy fake three months anniversary.” Dean whispers and Castiel huffs a laugh at that. Typical Dean. It’s not their real anniversary, at least not the one, where they met up in Dean’s museum. Three months ago Dean blackmailed him into the relationship. Castiel is glad that they are over this.

“Fuck you.” Castiel says and he laughs, but then Dean walks around him and smiles. It’s a soft smile, but the corners of his mouth are twitching. Dean bats his eyelashes.

“That was the plan?” Dean asks carefully and Castiel opens his mouth, but he doesn’t really know what to say. Dean seems even more nervous now, since he shifts his weight from one foot to the other. Castiel doesn’t understand, because at least Dean had sex a dozen times before. Shouldn’t he be the nervous one?

“Yes.” Castiel finally answers and Dean seems relieved and happy when he kisses him. They still stand in the doorway, kissing like teenagers, when Dean seems to snap out of it and breaks the next kiss. He closes the door and then looks back to Castiel.

“You know that we don’t have to, right? We can wait and…” Dean starts again and Castiel did hear that a lot the last weeks. Of course he is still a bit nervous about the whole thing, but he is sure that Dean will make it good for him.

“I’m done waiting.” Castiel says and his voice drops even lower than it already is. Dean’s eyes widen at that and then he ducks his head. Castiel memorizes that for later, since Dean actually seems to like that.

“Okay.” Dean whispers, before Castiel is already pressing him against the wall. Dean laughs into the kiss and Castiel only breaks it to get rid of his own shirt. While Dean has seen him shirtless a few times by now, this is the first time he really touches him.

They often cuddle at night, but now Dean’s hands leave burning marks all over his body and Castiel groans against Dean’s neck. He has no idea how they finally end up in his bedroom, but Castiel is happy that they are.

Dean is trying to get out of his tie and Castiel slows him down, when he kisses Dean softly, while he throws the tie to the ground. He takes his sweet time undressing Dean and each noise Dean makes is like honey. 

“Please, Cas.” Dean actually whimpers, when Castiel throws Dean’s dress shirt on the ground and carefully licks over his left nipple. Castiel tries to ignore his own throbbing dick while he licks over and over again over Dean’s nipples. He switches from the left to the right one and Dean’s moan is so loud, that he is sure the neighbors will hear them.

He doesn’t care.

“What do you want Dean?” Castiel whispers into Dean’s ear and he makes the other one shudder, before he pushes him down on the bed. Castiel hastily sits down directly over Dean’s midsection and he can feel how hard Dean is already for him. Only for him.

“Want you, please Cas. Need you.” Dean almost begs and Castiel grants him another kiss. While he is still not really sure, what he is doing here, Dean encourages him a lot with his noises and this time it feels so different from their first try. 

Castiel knows now that Dean loves him and he knows that this is real and even if this ends up being the most awkward first time ever, Castiel would love it, since it’s with Dean.

“You got me.” Castiel whispers against Dean’s skin and this time he carefully pushes Dean’s pants down. He will never get tired of the sight of Dean’s strong thighs and when he sees how Dean’s dick twitches in his boxer shorts, he groans. 

He licks his own lips, when he thinks of last week, where they had just grinded against each other and how wonderful that had felt, when Dean came against him. He had even gotten a blowjob from Dean two days ago, but this… this feels more special.

“What are you doing?” Dean whispers when Castiel is still just staring at him. Dean’s whole face is flushed and Castiel enjoys that a bit too much. Dean was never really shy about his body, but Castiel had learned pretty quickly, that while Dean already had a lot of sex, it was never really sex with… feelings.

“Admiring you.” Castiel says and he winks at Dean, who laughs. Castiel kisses him quickly, before he gets up so he can kick his own pants and underwear off. He is still not really confident about standing naked in front of Dean, but it gets better.

“Come here.” Dean says and he holds his hand up. Castiel takes it and kneels over Dean again. Dean had already thrown his own boxer shorts away and then he finally feels his skin against his own. Castiel groans and Dean whimpers again.

“How do you wanna do it?” Castiel asks a bit shyly and Dean kisses all over his face. They never really talked about it before, or at least not in the way how it would actually work. Dean had just said he didn’t need to worry about the pain and that he would be careful with him and well… Castiel trusts Dean. 

“Want you in me.” Dean says, green eyes so bright in the darkness of their room. The candles are still the only light source. Castiel is so surprised he accidently bites down on Dean’s nipple and Dean moans even louder at that.

“Are you sure?” Castiel asks and he can see how Dean rolls his eyes.

“Of course I am. While your dumbass took your sweet time in the shower before we met up at the Roadhouse I… already got ready.” Dean admits and Castiel presses down more onto him. Dean’s moan gets swallowed this time, when Castiel kisses him harshly. 

He can imagine it all to well, how Dean fucks himself on his finger and he pushes down harder on Dean at the thought. He had imagined that Dean would fuck him, but while he would still like to do that one day, he can’t wait to finally be in Dean.

“I love you.” Castiel whispers and Dean makes a sound that nearly sounds like a sob.

Even though Dean thinks he is ready, Castiel takes his time to open him up on his fingers. He is still not really confident about it, but Dean talks him through it. Castiel loves to watch Dean’s facial features, when he is fucking him with two fingers already.

Dean looks stunning when he begs for more. 

“Please, Cas!” Dean says again and this time Castiel finally finds what he was searching for. Dean actually mewls when Castiel’s fingers find his prostate and Castiel hastily presses his free hand over his own dick, so this wouldn’t end to soon.

“So good for me, Dean.” Castiel says and he is relieved, when Dean actually tries to fuck himself on his fingers when Castiel adds a third one. He was so worried about hurting Dean, but he seems really to enjoy it.

“I’m ready.” Dean says and Castiel looks up to his face again, too focused on opening him up. Dean looks determined and Castiel knows that it’s pointless to argue about it. Instead he carefully pulls his fingers out and kisses Dean’s hip, while doing it. 

“Tell me if I hurt you.” Castiel says before he wants to turn Dean around. Dean is of course having none of it, even though Castiel read, that it would be easier with Dean on his tummy.

“This is my first time as well like this and I don’t want to miss the face you make when you come.” Dean says and he tries to smirk up at Castiel, who actually gasps. He hadn’t known that Dean never bottomed before.

“Okay.” Castiel just says, but he feels overwhelmed. Dean’s eyes soften and he puts one hand against Castiel’s cheek. Castiel is sure that they can communicate completely without words now.

He nods and then kisses Dean with everything he has. He wants Dean to feel how much he loves him. Dean lets Castiel lead the kiss, like he always does and opens his legs a bit more. Castiel uses that moment, to press his aching dick against Dean’s hole.

They both groan in each others mouths. 

“Please, fuck me, Cas.” Dean says and that is finally enough for Castiel. He enters Dean slowly and watches Dean closely, to know if he is in any pain. Dean’s eyes are closed, but he is smiling. 

“Fuck.” Castiel mutters, because even though he opened Dean thoroughly, he is still wrapped very tight around him and Castiel feels as if he is coming any moment. Dean takes a deep breath when Castiel finally bottoms out. Castiel stills completely. 

“So big.” Dean mutters, but he is still grinning widely and this position allows Castiel to kiss him easily. Castiel tries to distract himself from the tight feeling around him and relaxes a bit, when Dean peppers kisses all over his face.

“You feel so good, Dean.” Castiel says and Dean shrugs a bit embarrassed. Castiel was never more glad that he waited this long. He is glad that Dean is the first one he can experience this with.

“And now I really want you to fuck me, you sap.” Dean says and he puts his bowed legs around Castiel’s hips. Castiel doesn’t need to be told twice and he slowly withdraws, only to push back into Dean in one motion. 

Dean’s head falls back and he arches his back so beautifully, that Castiel can’t resist and bites into Dean’s neck. He wants to mark him up, show the world that Dean is only his. 

With every thrust of his hips, Castiel gets a bit braver and Dean gets louder in the process, too. Castiel looks down to Dean’s dick nestled against his tummy, red and aching and he carefully wraps his hand around it. Dean whimpers so beautifully. 

“J-just like that, Cas.” Dean forces out between his moaning and Castiel fucks him with even more force. Dean even ends up fucking into Castiel’s hand and it’s too good. It’s also too much and Castiel can feel himself already on the edge of his orgasm. 

“I want you to come for me.” Castiel says and his voice sounds so rough. Dean’s eyes widen and he actually nods, before Castiel only has to thrust three or four times into him, before Dean comes. 

Castiel watches him in awe, while Dean closes his eyes and moans Castiel’s name so loud, that the whole street should, by now, know what they are doing. Castiel smiles, because he is actually a bit proud that he made Dean come first. 

When Dean opens his eyes, he is smiling as well.

“I love you.” Dean says so earnest, that Castiel’s hips stutter and just like that he feels himself coming deep inside Dean. The feeling is so overwhelming, that Castiel can’t even hold himself up anymore and promptly falls on Dean’s chest.

He can feel Dean laughing and there are hands, stroking over his hair and Castiel is sure that he just died and went to heaven. When he opens his eyes again, he can see that Dean is looking down at him.

“You okay?” Dean whispers and Castiel nods. He feels a bit dizzy, but otherwise he is the luckiest man on the whole planet. Dean grins and wiggles a bit. Only then does Castiel remember, that he is still inside Dean and pulls out slowly. Dean hisses. 

“Are you crying?” Castiel asks, because there are tears over Dean’s freckled cheeks and he looks utterly destroyed. What if Castiel did end up hurting him?

“Just overwhelmed.” Dean says and Castiel is relieved. He carefully rolls over to his own side of the bed and takes a deep breath. Dean wipes his tears away and gets up. Castiel is worried again, but Dean goes to the bathroom and when he comes back he wipes Castiel clean, too.

“I love you too.” Castiel whispers and Dean lays back down on the bed. They kiss lazily, while Dean cuddles against him. His head is resting on Castiel’s chest and he draws a strange pattern over Castiel’s skin.

“Do you… did you think your first time would be like this?” Dean whispers, when he pulls a thick blanket over them. Castiel shakes his head and closes his eyes. He can feel how Dean stiffens on him, afraid of the answer.

“No, not at all.” Castiel mutters and Dean stops drawing on his chest. Castiel presses a kiss into Dean’s short hair and snuggles against him.

“I’d never thought it would be this good.” Castiel says then and he is asleep only minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you liked it! 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
